Narnian Detectives 2: LWW
by Lucille Brown
Summary: What if they were detectives? See Narnia Detectives, for the first story I wrote on this.
1. Chapter 1: Bombing

**I do not own Narnian rights. C. S. Lewis did.**

German planes dropping bombs

Edmund standing by window.

Mum: Edmund, get away from there! You could be killed. (Handing off Edmund to Peter) Peter take your brother to the shelter.

Edmund: But our neighbor was just killed.

Susan: Lucy, why are you still in bed, Come with me. (They start to run for shelter.)

Edmund: Why is no one listening to me? Some one was just killed.

Peter: Be quiet and run!

Edmund: Dad!

(Edmund runs back and Peter follows him. They get back. Peter shoves him.)

(Peter goes over after shuts the door to Lucy.)

Susan: Edmund is immature.

Edmund: No, I am not. And why are you wearing goggles?

Susan: Then why are you crying?

Edmund: I am not.

Peter (asking Lucy): Why are you cutting onions? And why do I need to wear these goggles when Edmund is not wearing them?

Lucy: Ssh! Peter, they will hear you.

Peter (asking Edmund): Why are Lucy cutting onions? And why is everyone wearing goggles?

Edmund: See, I am not crying. Lucy is cutting onions. Oh, I see you wanted me to cry and no one else. That's why everyone is wearing goggles.

Susan: (Ignores him)

(At train station)

Edmund: The country is boring. And anyway, I forgot to pack my mystery books.

Susan: Logically, you can not read them anyway. Aren't you four years old?

Edmund: I am not four. I am 13. And anyway, I could read when I was 4.

Lucy: I am cold.

(Mother gives everyone a hug, except Edmund who turns away)

Susan: We should get going.

Peter: Look cool army men!

Lucy:Where?

Peter: There. (he points)

Lucy: Cool! I want to go to war.

Susan: Peter give the lady your tickets, and stop making Lucy such a tomboy.

(Edmund was not paying attention until now)

Edmund: Um..Did something cool just happen and I missed it?

(They get on train and say bye)

Susan: Put up all our bags, Peter including Edmund's because he is too young. He can't do it himself.

(Edmund glares at Susan and puts his own bag up.)

(They get out of train)

Susan: The Professor knew we were coming.

Edmund: But does Mrs. Macready? Also they could have incorrectly labeled us.

Lucy: Nope that's not the problem. I always wanted to be called(reads label) Miss Lucy Pevensie.

Peter:I am confused. Aren't you Lucy Pevensie?

Lucy: Yes.

Peter: I am still cofused.

(Mrs. Macready comes by .)

Edmund: Are you Mrs. Macready?

Mrs. Macready: yes, why? I am in a hurry boy to go shopping.

Edmund: Everyone get in the back.

(Everyone gets in.)

Mrs. Macready: Oh, right, the professor did tell me to pick the Pevensies. I just forgot until now. You are the Pevensies, right?

Susan: Yes.

**

* * *

**

Yes, I know everyone likes that Mrs. Macready forgot to pick them up and if it had not been for Edmund, they would never have gotten to the Professor's house.


	2. Chapter 2: At Professor's

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

(At the Professor's)

Mrs. Macready: Um.. we are here.

(Everyone leaves to somewhere else in the house except Edmund and Mrs. Macready)

Edmund: Do you want to be mean or nice to us?

Mrs. Macready: Mean.

Edmund: Okay, then think up dumb rules like: No walking, running talking, or chewing, and no disturbing of the Professor.

(Susan walks by a historical artifact.)

Mrs. Macready: No touching of the historical artifact.

Edmund: Bravo.(he walks off)

--That night

(Peter and Lucy listen to radio)

Radio: Since a war is going on we are giving tips to those who want the best battle plans:If you wandering into a different land and become the commander of their army, have gryphons begin dropping rocks on the opposing army, make sure your leaders under are in the battle to the death, and always cheer and rush forward as you meet the other army, Always keep half of your army in a different spot and then on signal they can rush out,when you start to lose always tell your army to retreat….

(Susan turns the radio off)

Susan: Stop making Lucy a tomboy!

(Susan leaves)

Lucy: My pillow feels like the stuffing is made of cactus.

Peter: I am sure it does have cactus in the stuffing. But you know Susan won't last forever. Tomorrow we can get rid of her.

Edmund: Good idea.

Susan(she comes back in): What Edmund still up? It's too late for you to be staying up so late. I mean you are only 4.

Edmund: Hmph! Yes, Mum!

Peter(rolling his eyes):Whatever.

The next day….

(Lucy is staring out the window and staring at the rain falling down)

Lucy(humming to herself):(to Ed) Um..I still understand why I can't go and sing in the rain and dance?

(Edmund nods to Peter and Susan)

Edmund: Hey, I saw this chair in a movie it had something written on the bottom. (Edmund goes underneath chair) Oh, Lucy the reason is because we have to keep an eye on Susan and Peter. They could hurt themselves.

Susan : "Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar". … Come on, Peter: "Gastrovascular."

Peter: Is it Latin?

Susan:Yes.

Edmund: (reading the writing on the bottom of the chair)Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?

Lucy: Hey, Edmund if we play and seek do you think….?

Edmund (getting out from underneath the chair): Only if they want to. Peter?

Peter: Yeah, a new game not thought up by Susan!

Susan: Edmund is a four year old!

Edmund: Now, Peter count and we will hide.

Peter: Okay, 1..2…3…4..5……..6

(Edmund and Lucy pull Susan to a coffin and shove her in. Then they do a little dance because they got rid of Susan.)

Peter:7……8……..9

Edmund: He is taking forever! Why don't we argue on the next hiding place so more time will be taken up and we won't have to wait so long.

Lucy: Good idea.

(They argue and Lucy stomps off)

(Lucy opens a door, inside is a fly that buzzes around and then dies.)

Lucy: Hey, maybe there is a cool sword closet under that white cloth. (She runs to it and tries to pull it down. When it won't come off she quickly grabs out her knife which she got from Edmund and stabs the cloth and tears it down.)

(Lucy opens the door to only find coats.)

Lucy: Oh, how disappointing.

Peter: 99…100. Ready or not here I come.

Lucy: Wow! I guess arguing did really work. Well, there is nowhere else to hide.

(She leaves door open and goes inside and finds in Narnia)

Lucy: (noticing herself in a wood)Yeah, I am outside, and it's snowing. Wait, wasn't it raining before?

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Tummus

**I don't own any rights.**

Mr. Tummus: Ah, are you a daughter of Eve?

Lucy: Who are you, Where I am I ? And My name is Lucy.

Mr. Tummus: Narnia, I am Mr. Tummus. Are you human?

Lucy: Yes.

Mr. Tummus: Want to stop by my house?

Lucy: Maybe.

(They go to Mr. Tummus house, Lucy picks up Mr. Tummus' dad picture and Mr. Tummus makes tea.)

Lucy: My dad is a cool Army guy.

Mr. Tummus: My dad was too. But that was before these years of winter with no Christmas started.

Lucy: Phooy. My dad gave me cool presents for Christmas.

Mr. Tummus: Do you like music?

Lucy: Yes, And I will dance.

(Mr. Tummus plays and Lucy dances until Lucy gets tired and falls asleep.)

(When Lucy wakes up she wants to dance some more but Mr. Tummus is laying across the stairs.)

Mr. Tummus: I am a bad faun.

Lucy: You can play well.

Mr. Tummus: I am paid to kidnap you, by the White Witch who makes it always winter never Christmas.

Lucy: Why? Don't you like cool presents?

Mr. Tummus: But I can't turn you over now that I know you like cool presents.

(They are running through the woods)

Lucy: What is this?

Mr. Tummus: a lampost.

Lucy: We must have come the wrong way, I haven't seen this before.

Mr. Tummus: What do you mean? I found you right near this lampopst.

Lucy: You did? I guess I did not notice it before. Well, I got to leave. Oh, keep it.

Mr. Tummus: Thank you, go. Go, I say!

(Lucy runs back in yelling I am back, I am back)

Edmund: Good job Lucy! Now I won't have to stand here so long and wait for Peter. Hurrah, Lucy!

(Pats Lucy on the back.)

Peter: I found you guys you can't hide from me. I found you.

Lucy: Yep. We sure can't hide from you, you are a good finder.

Susan: Hello guys!

Lucy: Wait, how did you get out of the coffin?

Susan: What coffin?

Lucy: Oh, no someone took her out and dragged her on the floor and she woke up there.

Edmund: I think you are correct.And I think it might be the guy I saw kill our neighbor during the air raids.

Lucy: Oh, I just remembered I have been away for hours.

(They all are checking out the wardrobe and find nothing.)

Lucy: It was all different a minute ago.

Edmund: I believe you Lucy.

Lucy: Thank you, Edmund.What about the rest bof you?

Peter: It does look like a cool sword closet.

Susan: Immature Edmund!

Edmund: Okay, that's it I been called names all day. You think you are mum and you are not!(stomps out)

Susan; Well, that was nicely handled.(Looks at Peter)( stomps out)

Peter: (Looks at Lucy) What did I do?

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4:Edmund in Narnia

(At night Edmund follows Lucy into the wardrobe)

Edmund: Ah, the murderer only comes out when it is dark(closes door)and maybe he hid in the country Lucy calls Narnia, I will soon find out.

Oh, I am in Narnia. Hey, Lucy come here I need your help in discovering the mystery.

(Lucy does not come)Phooy, I will have to figure it out on my own, I always love to have someone else to help me.

(white bells jingle in the distance)

What on earth?

(Dwarf comes out and attacks him, Jadis almost goes off without the dwarf thinking he is leaving her when he calls out to her)

Dwarf: What do I do with this person?

Edmund: Let me go!

Jadis: Son of Adam?

Edmund: My name is Edmund.

Jadis: I see you are an idiot, what else are you?

Edmund: Human.

Jadis: oh, come sit in my sleigh.

Edmund: Okay, What were you doing on May 4 the night of the air raids at 10:00 pm? Who are you?

Jadis: Taking my beauty queen sleep. I need sleep then you knowif I am queen. Oh, I am Jadis.

What would you like to eat?

Edmund:Turkish Delight.

(Jadis uses magic)

Jadis: Here you are. My house is between those two mountains. Come with your family or else.

Edmund: (leaving) yeah.

(Jadis drives off leaving dwarf)

Dwarf: Yeah, she left me.. (he wanders off)

(Edmund sticks Turkish Delight in his pocket)

Lucy: Edmund? You are here?

Edmund: Yep. Lucy, I don't think….

Lucy: (jumping on Peter)Wake up Peter, Jumping up and down, Jumping up and down, Jumping up and down, Jumping up and down, Jumping up and down, Jumping up and down, Shout get uppp!

Peter: I am awake.

Lucy: Edmund went to Narnia with me.

Susan: Hah, you believe that little kid, he is four, Lucy?

Lucy: Edmund is not four, he is 13.(with her eyes she says,''Whoever wants to kill Susan raise their hand.'')

Peter: I know that look, see I am raising my hand.

Edmund: Hey, Susan do you want some Turkish Delight?

Susan: You brought some with you?

Edmund: Of course (satisfactorily look)

Susan: I don't believe you. What you actually thought I would believe you? What a push-off!

Lucy: Edmund….(she starts to cry and run out of room)

Susan: See what you did, Edmund?

Peter: What did Edmund do? (accidently shoves Edmund)

Professor: Kids… we have kids in this house? (Lucy is crying on him)

Mrs. Macready: Yes, they came here because of the air raids. Dear, what's wrong?(she wants to be mean but Lucy looks so pitful.)

Professor: Oh, right, now I remember. Well, this one needs hot chocolate.

**Please review**.


	5. Chapter 5: Sword Closet?

**I don't own any rights. C.S. Lewis does.**

Professor: Ahem (Peter and Susan follow him into his office.)I thought I smelled Turkish Delight. I love that stuff.

Susan: Illogical.

Professor: What?

Peter: I will go and get some from Edmund.(He starts to leave)

Susan: That's not important. Lucy actually believes Edmund.

Professor: What does Edmund say?

Peter: Susan, you'll just make everything worse. He just wants Turkish Delight.

Susan: She cries, because she has found a magical land. Only Edmund believes her.

Peter: I thought she found a cool sword closet.

Professor: What sword closet?

Peter: The one upstairs.

Professor: Oh, I thought it might be a sword closet but, I did not have any swords to put in it.

Peter: Too sad.

Professor: Yeah, I know. Too true.

Susan: Illogical.

(They leave.)

**Sorry, this is so short. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6: Beavers

**I don't own any rights. C. S. Lewis does.**

(playing cricket outside)

Susan:I don't want to play cricket.

Edmund: What then, instead?

Susan: How about who is the big baby?

Peter:(his eyes saying I am talking about Susan) No, that's to easy to guess.

(Lucy is reading a book)

(They play cricket and window breaks)

(The piano starts playing in backround,''Mary had a little lamb.'') (While they run into the wardrobe and into the land of Narnia)

Susan: Illogical.

Peter:Phooy, no sword closet.

Lucy:Snowball fight anyone?

Peter:Yepy.

(They snowball fight until Susan hits Edmund really hard.)

Susan:Ha, Ha! Edmund...

Edmund:Stop it!

Peter:What happened?(walking toward Edmund)

Edmund:I am sorry, Peter.

Lucy:Tummus, we go.

(Darth Vader music in background)

(They go to Tummus and read note)

Bird:Psst, Edmund. Ask the Beavers.

Edmund: Out we go.

Susan: What?

(They go out and Beaver comes out)

Peter:Here, boy,here.

Beaver: Oh, I smell Turkish Delight.

Edmund: Yes, I have some but first you have to answer my question. What were you doing on the night the air raids at 10:00?

Beaver:I was talking to the badger. Now, may I have some.

Edmund:Yes, just hand me a napkin to put it on.

Beaver:I have Lucy's hankie does that work?

Edmund: Yes.

Lucy: What happen to Mr. Tummus?

Beaver:Trees in the way, it's not safe, need to talk somewhere else.

(They start to follow the Beaver)

Susan: Do you really have Turkish Delight, Edmund? Because if you do you should give them all to me.

Edmund: Yes, I do. But I will give none to you. I asked if you wanted some earlier, and you did not. And plus the Beaver deserves it.

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7:White witch

**I don't own any rights. C. S. Lewis does.**

(They get to the beavers house)

Mrs. Beaver: Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick. If find out you've been with Badger again...Oh, those aren't Badgers. I never thought I would live to see this day!

_turns to Mr. Beaver _

Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning? Mr. Beaver: I'd give you a week if I thought it would've helped. Mrs. Beaver: Come inside and we'll see if we can't get you some food. And some civilized company.

Mr. Beaver: Now careful, watch your step.

Mr. Beaver:Can I have some Turkish Delight?

Edmund:Oh, sure. Pick any two.

Mr. Beaver:Oh, cool. (he picks two)

Peter: Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?

Mr. Beaver: They'll have taken him to the Witch's house. And you know what they say: there's few who go through them gates that come out again.

__

(Mrs. Beaver lays down a plate beside Lucy)

Mrs. Beaver:

_(to Lucy): _

Fish and chips, dear.

Peter: Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?

Mrs Beaver: But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope.

Mr. Beaver: Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!

_leans forward _

Aslan is on the move.

__

(Peter, Susan, and Lucy stare. Edmund looks steps forward)

Edmund: Who's Aslan?

Mr. Beaver: The King. A Lion. The Lion.And he is waiting for you.There's...a prophecy: "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in if Cair Paravel in throne the evil time will be over and done." It has long been fore told that two daughters of Eve and Two sons of Adam will defeat the White Witch and become Kings and Queens of Narnia.

Susan: You mean Edmund could become King? He is too young he does not know anything. He is a little kid.

Peter:Ignore her.

Mr. Beaver:Yep. Right away.

Peter: Where's Edmund?

Mr. Beaver:Has Edmund ever been in Narnia before?

Peter: Hurry!

__

(They reach the top of the hill and see Ed going through the Witch's castle gates)

Susan (to Peter): This is all your fault! If you had only turned back like I thought none of this would have happened.

Peter: You didn't even suggest that.

Susan: But I thought it and that counts.

Lucy:You know...I just figured this out but Edmund is the only smart one and I want him back.

Mr. Beaver: You're dead right.

Lucy:Off we go to Aslan then.

Peter: What?

__

As Edmund reaches the end of the courtyard, he sees a wolf. He starts to step over it. But…)

Maugrim (jumps up): Death to you beware!

Edmund:Where were you on May 4, the night the air raids at 10:00?

Maugrim:I was sleeping.

Edmund:Right, I won't tell anyone.

Maugrim:Oh, the queen wants to see you.

Edmund(hands him Turkish Delight.):Oh, phooy. Here pick some.

Maugrim: Wait here.

_(Maugrim leaves Edmund alone. Edmund sees the Witch's icy throne. He looks around and then sits on it. The Witch quietly walks up beside him) _

White Witch:Hi!

Edmund:Hi, Jadis, Got a new dwarf?

White Witch:Yeah.Is your brother unintelligent?

Edmund:Not so much. I wouldn't say so. But in a way. He really has his smart times. Sometimes he is even smarter than me.

White Witch:Are your sisters deaf?

Edmund:No, not deaf. But well, Susan loves making fun of me. But Lucy is best sister ever. She understands me all the time.

White Witch:I didn't want to hear what you thought of them I wanted them here.

Edmund:Well, too bad for you.Oh, I need some more Turkish Delight, the wolf ate my last pieces.

White Witch:New dwarf, Freddy, give Edmund more Turkish Delight and put him in jail.

Heli(new dwarf):My name is Heli, not Freddy.(he takes Edmund away)

White Witch:Whatever. Wolves, Wolves, come and eat my shrimp.

Wolves:Yuck. Run away from evil queen.

White Witch:Just kidding. Go, get the other Pevensies.

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8:Tummus and Fox

**I don't own any rights. C. S. Lewis does.**

(Edmund is in the jail. He tries to eat the food but is too hard. Edmund notices Mr. Tummus.)  
Edmund: What were you doing on the night of the air raids at 10:00 pm, May 4 ?  
Mr. Tummus: I was sleeping. Now, may I please have some old bread?

Edmund: Sure, but wouldn't you rather have some Turkish delight? Jadis gave me some more.  
Mr. Tummus:Yes.(he picks one)  
(Jadis comes in)  
Jadis:You family was not there.

Edmund:Wait, I did not even tell you where my family was.  
Jadis: Right, so where are they?  
Edmund: They probably left, I don't know.

Mr. Tummus: Wait, who is this kid?  
Jadis:He is Edmund, Lucy's brother.  
Edmund: Wait, how did you know that Mr. Tummus met my sister?  
Jadis:I guessed.

Mr. Tummus: So, where is Lucy?  
Jadis: I don't know.  
Edmund: They probably left. (talking to Ogre) What were you doing on the night of the air raids at 10:00 pm, May 4?  
Ogre: I was doing evil things to little ugly animals. Now, may I have some Turkish Delight?  
Edmund: Yeah, pick one.

(The ogre takes one)  
Jadis: Come with me, Edmund.  
(Back to Peter and the rest)  
(Beaver's house)  
Mr. Beaver: Hurry, Hurry.

Mrs. Beaver: Candy, make sure we pack candy.  
Susan: That Edmund!  
Peter: It is your fault, you know Susan.  
(In tunnel)  
Lucy: They are in the tunnel.

Beaver: Run  
(Fox is being bandaged)  
Fox: Ouch, do you still have some Turkish delight, Beaver?  
Beaver: No, I only picked two. Sorry.  
Fox: That's all right I'll meet with the other King later.

Peter: Edmund would not give you some Turkish Delight unless you answered his question. What were you doing on the night of the air raids at 10:00 pm, May 4?  
Fox: I was helping Aslan gather armies.  
Peter: When you meet Edmund, tell him I said you could have some Turkish Delight and tell him we need him.  
Fox: Alright, see you later then.  
(Peter gets his sword)  
Peter: Cool sword.

Lucy: Yeah,now I have two daggers, and Peter has a cool sword.  
(They cross the river)  
(At Aslan's Camp)  
Susan: Why are they staring at us?  
Lucy: Because you look funny.  
(Aslan comes out of his tent, Everyone bows)  
Aslan: Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam, Cool sword.  
Peter: Thank you, Aslan.

Aslan: Welcome, Susan and Lucy, cool dagger and bow and arrows, Daughters of Eve. Welcome He Beaver and She Beaver. Edmund will come soon. But first what is the explanation?  
Peter: It was all my fault really I was too hard on him.  
Susan: Are you kidding, Peter? It was all my fault.

Lucy: Wait, did Susan just say that?  
(Back to Edmund)  
Fox: Sorry, King Edmund, your brother Peter told me to ask for some Turkish Delight. I already answered the question asked by Peter.  
Edmund: Maybe I should stay away longer and Peter would become even smarter.  
Fox: Oh, yeah, also, they said to make sure I tell you they need you.  
Edmund: Eventhough, you already told Peter, I would like to know the answer.

Fox: Okay, I was with Aslan on the night of the air raids, May 4, at 10:00, we were collecting an army.  
Edmund: Here you go.(holds out Turkish Delight)  
Fox: How many can I have?  
Edmund: One.  
(The Fox takes one and eats it)  
Jadis: Can I have some Turkish Delight?  
Edmund: Yep. Take one. You didn't get one when I asked you.  
(Jadis takes one)

Jadis: (talking to Fox) Will you give me some Turkish Delight?  
Fox: No, I don't have any.  
(Jadis turns the Fox to stone)  
Edmund: Why did you do that?( he is crying)  
Jadis: He did not give me any Turkish Delght.  
(Peter and Aslan see the castle a way off)  
Aslan: There you will sit, Peter, as High King Detective, with your sisters and brother Edmund under you.  
Peter: Do you really think I can be High King Detective? I mean, I know Edmund can. And Lucy, but what about me?

Aslan: Have you forgot someone?  
Peter: Susan, I don't know.  
Aslan: Edmund trusts you will do a good job. Just wait for him to say it.  
(Horn blows)  
Peter: Susan.  
(he starts to run)(Peter kills the wolf)  
Aslan: Clean your sword Peter.  
(Aslan knights Peter) I knight you, Peter, Knight of Wolfsbane.  
(They rescue Edmund)  
Aslan: There is no need to discuss the past, Susan is different.  
(They hug Edmund)

Peter:Hey, did you meet the Fox?  
Edmund: Yep.  
Peter: Well, how are you?  
Edmund: Oh, I am tired, May I get some sleep.  
Peter: Talk to you later then.  
(later Edmund is eating toast)  
Edmund: Ah, old bread. Mr. Tummus likes that.

Lucy: What? Did you see Mr. Tummus at the Witch's?  
Edmund: Yep, I saw him at Jadis' house.  
Lucy: How was he?  
Edmund: Cool looking. And he seemed well.  
Peter: Hey, have you figured out the mystery yet?  
Susan: You are figuring out a mystery?  
Edmund: Yep, I am. And no I haven't but hey, I have an idea.(Edmund wispers something)  
Susan: I agree. I totally will practice archery.  
Peter: And we will practice sword fighting.

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9:Battle and Royalty

**I don't own any rights. C. S. Lewis does.**

(Jadis comes into camp)

Jadis:You have a trader in your mists.He traded Turkish Delight for answers to his questions. I own all traders. I will kill him on the stone table.

Aslan:Grave offense, I know, I will discuss it with you in private.

New Dwarf(Heli):Do you still have some Turkish Delight?

Edmund: No, What were you doing on May4, during the air raids at 10:00 pm?

Heli:Oh, you found me out I killed him. But you can't kill me, we are holding a peace flag.

Edmund: I did not know it was wrong to be a trader.

Narnians: I know, we didn't know either, none of us has done it before. It must be an old rule.

(They come out)

Aslan:She has renounced her claim of him.

Jadis: How do I know you will keep your promise?

(Aslan roars)

(Jadis runs off with Heli)

Edmund: Well, I found out who it is. I am done with the mystery.

(Susan and Lucy follow Aslan, Aslan dies and they tell the trees)

Edmund: (talking in his sleep) Where were you on the night of May 4 at 10:00 during the air raids?...Oh, that's right I already figured it out . Heli did it.

Trees: Wake up! Wake up you sleepy head get out of bed!

Peter: I have a cool sword and I am not afraid to use it.(he pulls out cool sword)

Edmund: I am wake. What were you saying?

Trees:Grave news, princes.

(Peter comes out of Aslan's tent.)

Oreus: You must lead the army, Sire.

Peter:I can't do it.

Edmund: You were listening to battle plans with Lucy. And Aslan believed you could. And I do too.

(They are in battle)

Griffen:They have come your Highness. In numbers far greater and vast than ours.

Oreus: Numbers do not win battles.

Peter:No, but I bet they sure do help.

(battle happens , back at Jadis's palace)

(After Susan, Lucy and Aslan get there)

Lucy:Mr. Tummus!(they hug)

Mr. Tummus: Ah, your brother Edmund gave me Turkish Delight.

(At battle)(After Lucy and Susan get there)

(And Jadis dies)

Susan: Where's Edmund?

(Heli tries to kill Edmund)

(Susan shoots Heli)

(They put a drop of cordial in Edmund's mouth)(Edmund revives they all hug)

Edmund:Where's Heli?

Susan: Dead.

Edmund: Well that's that.

(They become Kings and Queens)

Aslan: Queen Lucy the Valient(who likes swords and daggers),Queen Susan the Gentle(who hates anything violent except maybe her arrows and bow and horndepending on how you use the horn.),King Edmund the Just or the Watson, and King Peter the High detective over all Kings.

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10:The End

**I don't own any rights. C. S. Lewis does.**

Lucy: I have a question, Edmund. Why did you go to the witch's house?

Edmund: Well, didn't I tell you? Well, I had thought you guys could go to Aslan and I could go around figuring out the mystery. And I left asking people what they did on May 4. I had only three Turkish Delight pieces when I came across the wolf. The wolf told me Jadis wished to see me. I gave him the rest. And then I went to see why Jadis wanted me and ask for some Turkish Delight.

(Years Later, they hunt white stag, Edmund stops they all stop)

Lucy: Spare 'Oom.

Susan: Let us take the adventure that befalls us.(Lucy and the rest run off)

(They go back through the wardrobe)

(Professor comes up the stairs with cricket ball)

Professor: What were you all doing in the wardrobe? And Edmund do still have some Turkish Delight?

Peter: You wouldn't believe us.

Edmund: I think I still do.

Professor: Try me.(throws ball)

(Edmund takes out Turkish Delight and gives the rest to the professor)

(And Mrs. Macready and Edmund became the best of friends, they were all always thinking up pranks on everyone else, but only if that person deserved it.)

**Please review.**


End file.
